


Climbing

by Brat2001



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001
Summary: Suicide via mountain.





	Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware this will likely be triggering.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I warily edged my way along the narrow ledge that dropped away in a steep drop of approximately 300 feet. Should I slip… Instant death sentence.

That was why I had come. For years I had viewed my life as worthless, being reckless and uncaring of the consequences.

Now, now I had made my decision. It was time to have an ‘accident'. Ahead of me, the person accompanying me paused to glance back, checking that I was still there. I was, but wouldn't be for much longer.

Determined though I was, I was still nervous. Making the conscious decision to end my life was entirely different to participating in extreme activities and hoping that I wouldn’t survive. In fact, the nerves that filled me were off-putting, surprising me in their intensity, making me feel dizzy and sick as I glanced longingly down the huge drop. Ultimately, I began to welcome the shameful feeling of cowardice and that’s when I realised. There was no no way, no way that I would be able to do it. I couldn’t bring myself to jump.

A coward. That was what I was. Over the past few weeks all I had wanted to do was die, but now, with the best opportunity I would ever get, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I couldn’t let myself go.

Cursing viciously under my breath, I continued to edge my way along the ledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
